Hanabi Pt2
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Sekali lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjanji untuk membawanya pergi ke Festival Hanabi. Sekali lagi ia diberikan kesempatan di reinkarnasi berikutnya. Tetapi, benarkah ia mampu menepati janji tersebut, saat kegelapan menghampirinya?


­ONESHOT-HANABI Pt.2  
-ShiroSiAnjingPutih-

* * *

Warnings:: Yaoi, OOC, Bahasa membingungkan, Bashing. Author gaje. Don't Like Don't read. Please LEAVE. Sasuke's POV.

Pairings:: SasuXNaru

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto

Author's Note::

Fic ini Shi dedikasikan kepada AiRi Hoshina- Chayank AiRiku My Chibi Ukeh, Zio Uchiha TemeXD-, Hyozi Ryouna-Ryou-Chan my best-friend-Brother, Sara, Anak-anak ALICE, Bang Naokie, Piru-cululu, Ichi, Nanda, Eliza, Akichii, Akito-kun, Taki-kun, Maka-ALL, Kouhai-kouhaiku yang sekarang udah jadi anak SMP, And You!

Love Y'all!!

* * *

Referensi Lagu (Dengarkan saat membaca):: Aluto-Michi Violin Version. Yuki-Home Sweet Home. Hatsune Miku-Last Night Good Night.

* * *

.

Namanya….

Ah, jika kau melihatnya…

Senyumnya…

Aura di sekelilingnya…

Ia begitu Sempurna.

.

"Sasuke!!"

Bagaimana dia bisa? Bisa memanggil namaku dengan nada yang begitu menggoda tanpa disadari ataupun tanpa bisa ditiru orang lain?

Ia seperti Ekstasi, aku tidak pernah cukup akannya.

Aku selalu mengharapkan lebih, lebih dan lebih…

"Hn."

Tuhan, kenapa denganku ini?!

Sebait kata untuk membuatnya bahagia tidak pernah aku ucapkan kepadanya… Aku merasa keangkuhan ini tidak bisa diruntuhkan lagi…

"Ayo, Kencan!"

Mungkin sudah berulang-ulang ia memintaku untuk pergi bersamanya.

Dan sudah berulang pula aku berkata…

"Tidak. Aku banyak pekerjaan."

Dan…

"Ya, sudah… Aku main di sini ajah!"

Ia tersenyum lagi. Kapan? Kapan kau bisa sedih? Kapan kau menangis?

Apakah kau menangis sendirian saat aku tidak bersama denganmu?

Egois.

Kau egois.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kau egois.

Kau akan kusakiti sampai kau mau pergi dari sini dan berpaling dariku. Sebab aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu yang terlihat tegar.

"Hn."

Satu lagi, aku benci padamu yang begitu mencintaiku… Tanpa memintaku untuk mencintaimu kembali.

.

Kenapa kau mengikutiku?

Kenapa kau begitu bersinar di dalam duniaku yang gelap?

Kenapa kau bisa tertawa saat kau akan menangis?

Darimana kau dapatkan semua itu? Semua yang tidak kumiliki?

.

"Sasuke, ah…"

Ini bukan suaranya, ini suara orang lain. Walau menggoda dan bernafsu, ini bukan nada dari pita suaranya.

"Oh, Yes… Fuck."

Bukan. Aku tidak merasakan apapun, berulang kali aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan rasa. Tapi, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Teriakan namaku, Sasuke…"

"Neji!! Harder!! F-faste-r Ah!"

Salah. Semua ini salah.

Setiap ia berada di dalam sini, aku tidak mendapat apapun. Baik kenikmatan ataupun kepuasan, hanya peluh yang membasahi sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Fuck. Sasuke…!"

_Thrust-Thrust. Creak-creak. Suck-Kiss-Bite._

"Begging for me… Sasuke!"

"Ha-harder!! Fuck, Neji… Ah!! Deeper!!"

Matanya… Matanya biru, mengingatkanku pada langit pada musim panas.

Tiada awan, yang bisa menutupi dalam biru warnanya.

Tapi, mata pria ini…

"So-good!!"

Mata pria ini, lain.

Tidak seperti miliknya, mata pria ini putih… Seputih salju yang turun di malam Desember. Malam di mana aku selalu merasa sendirian dan terpuruk dalam Natal.

Tidak ada kehangatan di dalam matanya. Yang ada hanya…

_Lust._

Meski aku mencoba menyakitinya dengan berpaling pada pria ini… Aku tidak menemukan apapun.

"Yeah… So-good…"

.

Naruto, aku…

Tolong hentikan tatapanmu seperti itu, aku…

Selalu dan selalu saja kau ada disaatku terpuruk, aku…

Hentikan, sebab aku…

.

"Ohayooo!"

Kehidupannya tampak hanya berputar di sekitarku, ia selalu menjadi bulan yang terkadang tidak terlihat namun selalu ada.

"Bagaimana masakanku, Sasukeee? Enak tidak?"

Aku benci padamu Naruto.

Sangat benci.

Jangan masuk ke kehidupanku!! Pergi kau!

Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentangku!

_Praaang!!_

"… Uhm, ti-tidak enak ya, S-sasuke?"

Berhenti mencoba tersenyum seperti itu, Dasar DOBE!!

"Keluar! Keluar dari rumahku Uzumaki!!"

"K-kenapa, Sa-"

"Kubilang keluar!! Apa kau tuli?!"

"T-ta…"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Keluar sekarang!!"

Kenapa kau tidak menangis, Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak membalas teriakanku?! Kenapa kau hanya memasang ekspresi seperti itu?!

­­­­­­­_Shit-Shit-Shit._

Balas aku UZUMAKIII!!

"Sasuke, aku…"

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ini, menatap matanya yang begitu polos dan lugu. Mata itu seperti memohon cinta, penuh dengan kemurnian dan berkilauan. Berbeda dengan milikku, hitam kelam, temaram selalu tampak dingin.

"Diam. Jangan berbicara lagi, Dobe."

_My Dobe._

_Mine, Only Mine._

_-Yes, Im Yours._

_-Please, do me Sasuke._

_-Sasuke_

_-Sasuke…_

"**Keluar. Dari rumahku, sekarang. Dan jangan pernah datang lagi.**"

Pada akhirnya, tinggallah aku sendirian.

Berusaha tidak menghiraukan hatiku yang herannya terasa sangat sakit.

Memandang punggung kecilnya menghilang di balik pintu rumahku.

_-Sasuke…_

_-Sasuke…_

_-Aku Mencintaimu, Sasuke…_

_Aku… _

_Dobe, Aku.._

.

Setiap sentuhannya, ciumannya, pelukannya.

Aku ingat setiap apa saja yang ia lakukan padaku.

Semuanya.

Banyak orang berambut pirang dan bermata biru sama seperti miliknya.

Namun… Namun, adakah yang memiliki senyum yang begitu lebar dan berhasrat seperti miliknya?

.

"_Ah! Sasu-keee…"_

_Grab. _

"_D-dobe… Fuck…"_

_Thrust. Thrust._

_In, Out. In, Out._

"_Ah! S-stop… Ah!"_

_Creak. Creak._

_Suck. Suck._

"_Nyaaaah…!!"_

_Lick. Lick._

"_Don't struggle so much Usuratonkachi!"_

_Sob. Sob._

"_Apakah k-kau sud-ah puas, Sasu-keee.. Ah!!"_

"_Quite, Dobe. Just feel everything freely."_

_Push. Push._

_SPRUTTT!!_

"_Hah… Hah… Hah…"_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Aku harus pergi."_

"_K-kemana?"_

"_Neji."_

"_O-oh… Ba-baiklah."_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_I Love You."_

"…"

.

Pergilah. Dan jangan pernah berniat untuk kembali, Naruto.

Apakah kau tidak sadar dengan pengkhianatanku selama ini?

Apakah kau melihatnya tetapi pura-pura tidak sadar?

Selama aku pergi, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah?

Apakah duduk termenung di atas ranjang kita?

Kita?

.

Ya, dulu. Pernah ada 'kita'.

.

Topeng apa yang kau pakai? Hingga kau bisa berdiri tanpa bergeming sedikit pun?

Di mana kau membelinya? Apa masih ada? Sebab aku juga ingin satu.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang? Capek, ya?"

"Hn."

Ia menyongsong tas kerja yang hampir kulemparkan ke lantai, menghela napas dan tersenyum begitu manis. Meski aku begitu enggan mengakuinya, senyumnya memang 'mengalihkan' duniaku.

"Sasuke…"

Aku melihat pipinya bersemu kemerahan, ia menatapku takut-takut. Seolah berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Apa?"

"Uhm… Hari…H-hari ini, kau tahu…"

Rambutnya masih basah, entah karena mandi atau karena hal lain yang mungkin tidak ingin kuketahui. Terurai turun di garis rahangnya, mempertegas wajahnya yang elok.

"Apa?"

Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya sambil melonggarkan jeratan dasi yang melilit erat di leherku. Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi aku menyadari bahwa ia menatap diri ini begitu tajam.

"Uhm… Hari ini, Su-sudah setahun k-kita 'bersama'."

Kenapa bersama? Kenapa tidak kata lainnya? 'Berpacaran' misalnya.

"Lalu?"

Aku membalikkan badan, menatap lurus ke arah matanya yang sedikit tertutupi bulu mata pirang yang begitu panjang.

Ia kembali tersenyum, memeluk tas kerjaku lalu melangkah mendekat ke arahku. Menyentuh lengan kemejaku, begitu hati-hati.

"Mau… Di-dinner denganku malam ini? Ak-aku sudah memesan tempat di-…"

"Tidak. Aku ada janji dengan Neji dan Relasi Perusahaan malam ini."

Semburat kekecewaan kulihat di mata birunya, namun segera ditepisnya. Aku terkejut, merasakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Seperti menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula, lebih penting janjimu itu 'kan? Kita bisa dinner lain kali!"

Iya, lain kali. Seandainya memang ada lain kali di antara kita, Naruto.

.

Pernah ada kejadian saat kau sakit.

Aku masih saja berusaha tenang.

Padahal, darahku berdesir kencang saat menatap wajahmu yang begitu pucat di gendonganku.

Kau berusaha sadar, kau berusaha tersenyum, kau berusaha tetap bersamaku.

Kenapa?

.

"Penyakit Thypus."

Bibirnya begitu kering, seolah tidak pernah menyentuh air.

"Perutnya terinfeksi."

Warna pirang di rambutnya, tampak begitu kusam seolah tidak pernah dicuci.

"Tolong, perhatikan pola makanya."

"Sudah. Sudah berapa lama ia menderita penyakit ini? Kau pasti tahu 'kan Shikamaru?"

Aku menatap tubuh lemah yang berusaha menggapai hidup di atas ranjang putih Rumah Sakit, tanpa bisa berpaling lagi. Dokter yang berada di belakang tubuhku menghela napas panjang, tentu saja kami saling mengenal. Keluarga kami… Mempunyai hubungan yang cukup erat.

"Sasuke… Aku, ti-…"

"Katakan Nara!!"

_Sigh._

"2 Tahun. Dia sudah menderita penyakit ini semenjak 2 tahun lalu."

Selama itukah? Selama itukah? Waktu yang ia lalui sendirian menahan sakit sendirian di perutnya.

"Jaga dia, Sasuke. Dia sudah cukup hancur. Jangan kau hancurkan ia lebih dari ini."

Naruto. Naruto. Dobe, Usurantonkachi. BAKA!

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, Shikamaru. Ini semua pilihannya, yang aku bisa berikan hanya sebatas ini. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk tinggal."

"K-kau… Sasuke, kau harus membuka hatimu. Dia tidak akan selamanya menunggumu."

.

5hari, ia tergolek koma.

5hari pula aku berdebat dengan hatiku.

5hari, aku meringis memegangi ulu hatiku yang terasa sakit saat menatap wajahnya yang putih pasi.

5hari.

5hari, aku menungguinya di pinggir ranjang.

Memegangi telapak tangannya, yang kecil dan kurus.

Berusaha merasakan tiap denyut nadinya yang lemah dan terputus-putus.

.

"Sasuke…"

Ah. Suara malaikat. Tidak…

"A-aku ada di mana?"

_Naruto…_

"Rumah Sakit."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?... Bagaimana… dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Dobe? Aku di sini untukmu.

Apa karena sering aku tinggalkan, kau berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Kemana Naruto yang haus akan perhatian? Yang selalu menarik jasku memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya di hari minggu? Yang selalu berkata 'Aku benci sendirian sasuke'. Kemana perginya sosok itu?

"Cuti. Aku mengambil cuti seminggu. Lagipula, masih ada Neji."

Perlahan warna alaminya kembali, pipi merah yang masih belum kehilangan _Baby Fat_nya, mata besar yang terlihat kekurangan tidur sebab berkantong dan bibirnya yang merah namun kering. Aku merasakan kerinduan.

"Terima Kasih Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Terima Kasih untuk segalanya."

Ia tersenyum miris. Setelah tersenyum, perlahan air matanya mengalir turun. Ia menangis tertahan, menahan agar suaranya yang serak itu tidak terdengar olehku. Tangannya terasa begitu keras menggenggam punyaku, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan.

_Dobe._

_-Teme!!_

_Ayo, tinggal di rumahku._

_-Eh?! Kenapa? Aku 'kan masih punya rumah?_

_Rumahmu itu bobrok, kau bisa terkena penyakit lama-lama tinggal di sana._

_-Huu! Asal, ya! Buktinya aku sehat-sehat saja kok!_

_Dobe! _

_-Teme! Iya, iyaaaa! Eh, Teemeeee_

_Hn?_

_-I Love You!_

_Yeah, aku tahu… Dasar bodoh._

Apakah kau masih mencintaiku setelah aku menyakitimu sampai seperti ini?

Apakah kau masih mau memaafkanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu?

Apakah kau masih ingin tinggal bersamaku walau aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian?

_-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…._

_-Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada di sisimu! Janji!_

_Hn, Dobe._

.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke.

Menerimamu sebagai pasangan hidup dan akan selalu mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan.

Itu 'kan yang ingin kau dengar dariku?

Apa kau puas?

Apa kau puas, hanya dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto?

.

_Plaaakkkk!!_

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk keruang kerjaku, Baka!!"

Kau terduduk di atas lantai, memegangi pipi kirimu yang perih dan berbekas merah akibat tamparanku tadi.

"Ma-maafkan a-ku Sasuke, ak-aku hanya mau…"

"Diam! Sekaang pergi dari sini!! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

Kau menangis 'kan? Aku dengar. Aku mendengarnya.

Entah seberapa kuat kau menggigit bibirmu agar suara isakannya tidak terdeteksi.

Di mana kau bersembunyi? Di mana lagi? Tentu saja di toilet belakang, iya 'kan? Tempat yang dulu biasa kau gunakan untuk bermain petak umpet denganku.

_Dulu._

"Uh… Huhuhuhuh… Uhhhh… Hiks-Hiks…"

Tapi aku tidak mampu membuka pintu itu, walau kau tidak menguncinya. Aku hanya mampu menyandarkan kepala di permukaan pintu plastik itu.

_-Sasuke!! _

_Hn?_

_-Huuuuh! Kau ini, selalu dan selalu saja pergi!! Aku benci sendirian tahu!!_

_Hei-hei, jangan marah dobe!_

_-Teme!!_

_Lagipula, aku 'kan ada di akhir minggu ini. Kita bisa pergi ke festifal Hanabi._

_-Benarkah?! Sugoi-sugoiii!! Arigato-arigato-arigatoooo!!_

Apakah kita pergi waktu itu, Naruto?

Apakah aku menepati janjiku, Naruto?

Tidak.

Aku tidak pergi bersamamu malam itu. Tentu saja aku pergi dengan Neji, meninggalkanmu yang menatap letusan bunga api itu di atas atap rumah kita. Aku bertanya-tanya…

Apakah kau menangis malam itu?

Malam itu, aku pulang dan melihat kau sudah tidur di ranjang, berdekap selimut tengah membulat seperti anak anjing yang kedinginan.

"Sa-sasuke… A-aku… Uhuhuhu…"

Aku memilikimu 'kan Naruto? Iya 'kan?

Aku menginginkanmu untuk selalu tersenyum…

Jangan pernah pergi kemanapun, aku membutuhkanmu.

Menyambutku saat aku pulang kecapaian dari kantor.

Jangan menangis, kumohon….

JANGAN!

_Blaaammm!!!_

"S-sasuke?"

"Jangan…"

"Huh?"

"Jangan menangis!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"JANGAN MENANGIS!!"

"…A-aku…"

"Kau bukan Naruto yang kukenal! Berhenti menjadi anak kecil, Dobe!"

"K-kau… Kau juga bukan Sasuke yang kukenal!! Kembalikan Sasuke yang kukenal!! Dasar Setan!!"

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Kau bukan Sasuke!! Bukaaaaaann!!! Mana Sasuke yang dulu!!! Kembalikannn!!"

Hei, hei… Hentikan…

Jangan memukulku begitu keras dan beremosi seperti itu, Dobe.

Jangan menangis sambil berteriak seperti itu, Usuratonkachi.

Jangan membuatmu tampak begitu hancur seperti itu, Naruto.

"KEMBALIKAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!"

.

Sebab… Aku sudah tidak punya waktu untuk memperbaikimu…

Kembali, lagi seperti dahulu.

Seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu.

_-Sasu-chan?_

_Hn?_

_-Mau bermain di taman?_

_Um…_

_-Ayolah! Pasti menyenangkan! _

_Aku tidak suka keramaian._

_-Kalo… begitu, kita main berdua saja di sini! Okeh?_

_Baiklah._

.

"Sasuke?"

Pergi, sudah kubilang pergi 'kan? Apa kau tuli, Naruto?

"Sasuke?"

Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu.

"Sasuke?"

Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu… Kau mengerti?!

"Aku… Mencintaimu."

DIAM! Kubilang Diam! Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi…. Ka-kau…

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Kenapa kau tanya? Kaulah alasan aku melakukan ini! Butuh waktu berapa lama kau untuk menyadarinya?!

"Bukankah… Kita berjanji? Janji?"

Sudahlah, Dobe…. Jangan mengungkit masa lalu. Aku tidak hidup di masa lalu, aku di sini sekarang dan tidak ingin menoleh pada masa itu.

Tidak ingin lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke."

Kau tidak harus mengerti, Dobe… Itu bukan sifatmu.

Kau itu harusnya polos dan tidak tersentuh oleh kejamnya dunia…

Kau itu…

Naruto…

"Baka Sasuke…"

.

_Ne, Naru-chan…_

_-Un?_

_A—Ai Shiteru, na…_

_-Ah! Sasu-chan… Arigato._

_H-hn._

_-Sasu-chan… Ahahaha. Merah!_

_Urusai… Usuratonkachi._

_-Baka Teme-chan! _

_._

10 Tahun Kemudian.

_.

* * *

_

_Aoi._

_Aoi._

_Ano sora.

* * *

_

.

"Apakah langit biru hari ini, Naruto?"

"Iya."

"Kapan Festival Hanabi, Naruto?"

"Minggu depan, Sasuke…"

"… Kau, "

"Mau… Aku mau Sasuke."

"Heh, Aku bahkan belum berkata apapun, Dobe."

"Hehehe."

"Che."

"Iya, iya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kau pintar membaca hatiku sekarang, Dobe.

"Hn."

.

Aku masih di sini.

Aku masih bernapas dan berpijak pada tanah yang sama.

Masih menggenggam tangannya.

Masih berperangai dingin dan kasar.

Masih bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Yah, Aku masih punya dia.

"Hn?"

Aku memilikinya, sama dengan ia memilikiku.

"Tanganku ada berapa?"

Dan dia masih saja bodoh.

"2. Dobe."

Tapi, aku menyukainya.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku menginginkannya.

"Jariku ada berapa?"

Aku benci padanya yang keras kepala.

"3."

"Salah. Sasuke…"

Ini tidak bercanda…

Aku memang tidak tahu berapa jumlah jarinya sekarang.

"Sasuke."

Aku tidak pernah bercanda soal ini.

"Besok, operasinya."

Benar, Aku buta.

Penyakit itu mengegerogoti mataku.

"Hn."

"Tetap hidup, ya?"

Dan aku masih di sini.

Entah sampai kapan.

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

Dan aku berharap itu benar.

.

_Aku akan buta, Naruto!!_

_-Aku tidak peduli!! Aku tidak peduli!_

_Apa kau mau hidup bersama orang buta?!_

_Apa kau rela menghabiskan sisa hidupmu mengurusi orang yang pernah mengkhianatimu?_

_-Aku pernah hidup bersama orang itu selama 5 tahun… Aku bisa melakukan hal itu… 5 tahun lagi bahkan lebih!!_

_Naruto!!_

_-Sasuke!! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?! Apa kau mengerti?!!_

_A-…_

_-Izinkan aku ada di sisimu, Sasuke. Aku janji tidak akan berlari-lari di koridor seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu makan ramen lagi. Aku… Aku tidak akan berisik saat ka-kau bekerja._

_Kau menangis, Naruto…_

_-… Aku tidak akan menghancurkan dapur lagi. Aku-ak…_

_Sudah, Naruto._

_-Asalkan kau mengizinkan aku, untuk berada di sampingmu._

_Naruto…_

_Apa… Apa kau masih menginginkanku?_

_-Iya… IYA!!_

_Dobe._

_Bodoh._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_._

_Tetap hidup, ya_

Kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya.

Oh, Tuhan… Tuhan, jika Kau ada.

Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuknya.

Sampaikan ciuman terakhirku lewat angin.

Dan katakan padanya… Semua kata-kata yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan untuknya.

Sebab, aku sudah lelah pada kegelapan yang mengklaim diri ini.

Aku sudah lelah berjalan dalam kesendirian tiap malam.

Karena sudah tidak ada lagi siang untukku.

Mungkin ini balasan-Mu untukku.

"Naruto."

Seandainya… Kita tidak pernah bertemu.

Kau pasti bahagia di luar sana.

Pasti memiliki semua kebahagian yang orang damba.

Karena… Orang sepertimu.

Tidak… Dan tidak akan pernah pantas untuk sampah bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Apa saja janji yang pernah kuingkari?

Bisakah dihitung?

Tentu tidak 'kan?

_-Kapan kita bisa pergi ke festival Hanabi, Sasuke?_

Benar, kembang api.

Kau ingin sekali 'kan?

Tapi, masih adakah waktu yang tersisa padaku…

Masih ada pasir waktu yang tersisa?

Untukku sekali lagi, bertemu denganmu.

Menggandeng tanganmu.

Berjalan riang bersamamu.

Dengan janji penuh keyakinan

"Ayo, kita pergi."

Kesana.

Di hamparan rumput hijau kehitaman di bawah selendang malam.

Yang terlukis oleh semburat warna-warni kembang api.

Menjilat sang selendang.

Menatap wajahmu yang tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

Menyentuhmu.

Merendahkan punggungku, meraih ciumanmu.

"Naruto."

Aku… Ingin hidup.

**Hidup untukmu**

.

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke."

* * *

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N::

HUAKKAKAKKAKAKAK!!! *ngakak guling*

Kompu shi bener!! Selamat tinggal laptop dodol!!

*ngelempar laptop keudara*

Wuih! Ini document pas liat di propertiesnya udah dibikin sejak tanggal 23 juli kemaren! XD

Hebat juga! *ditendang*

Bagi yang nunggu sequelnya…

Maaf jadinya gini… -nejinya kemana? = kelaut. *benci* huakakakkkk

*sujud*

Semoga kalian seneng. *amin!*

Nyaaaaann!! Ada yang mau prequel? *maksa*

*puppy eyes*

*dikick orang-orang*

Okeh2!!!

**REVIEW!** Jangan lupaaa yaa!!

Jaa!


End file.
